Patent Literature 1 discloses an optical module in which an interference optical system is formed on a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate by a MEMS technology. Since the optical module can provide a Fourier transform-type infrared spectrometer (FTIR) that has a small size and is inexpensive, the optical module is noted.